


High Heels

by Schizzar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel has been trying to get some loving out of Roxas all day, and after something finally goes right in their business, he might just get his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about how the fashion world works. I just stole random jargon from America's Next Top Model. Don't judge me :P 
> 
> Enjoy~

Roxas stood beside Axel, watching the model, Kairi was it, before them. She was wearing one of the dresses he had designed, one he had spent a lot of time on for that matter, and she just ruined it with her walk. Beside him, Axel was flipping through her portfolio, green eyes bored. Another failure. So far, they had seen 8 different models for go-sees and so far, all 8 had been total failures in one way or another. Cutesy little girls with no real edge. Did they not research the places they went to? Oblivionette was an edgy fashion line, not something for the girl next door to wear.

"Your photos are nice," Axel said as the girl walked up to them at the end. "But it's a little too sweet for us."

"I would work on your walk as well," Roxas said, looking not at her but instead into her portfolio for the first time. Axel moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "These are some nice photos, but I would try the Destiny fashion line. They look for your sort of...look."

"Oh..." the girl's expression was dejected as he handed her portfolio back.

Roxas turned his head minutely to give the red head a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for stopping by though. It's been a pleasure."

"Oh, thank you."

She turned and walked out the glass door, leaving Axel and Roxas alone in the spacious room full of dark clothing.

"Do you think we were too hard on her?" Axel asked as he released the younger.

"She's just too innocent looking, even when she walked. We need something harder," Roxas said, walking towards the back of the room to where their desks were, one in the left corner, one in the right.

"Harder, hm? I could help with that," Axel said, slipping his arm around Roxas's shoulder as the man sat down.

He and Roxas had started their own fashion line three years ago, and while at first no one had paid much attention to it, soon, the new edgy punk kids were all over it. Sure, Axel considered them all whiny brats, but as long as they were buying his stuff, he didn't mind much. It wasn't long after that some celebrities had gotten ahold of their items and they had skyrocketed from a small designing business and into the list of top designers. Of the world.

"Um, let's not. We have four more clients to see, and to be honest, I don't want to scar the poor things," Roxas said, shoving Axel away. "And I have two more designs I planned to finish by tonight. In fact, they have to be done tonight if we want to have a full line next month. I'm giving them little time as it is to sew this thing."

Axel moved behind him, peering over his shoulder at the sketch on the desk.

"Hun?"

"Yeah?" Roxas picked up his pencil and began drawing once more.

"That's just a female version of something else in our line."

"..."

"..."

"That's not the point," the blond huffed, closing the sketch pad.

"Lacking some creativity I see," Axel said. "I could help with that."

"Axel, no," Roxas said. "And besides, I wanted to have a male and female version of it. You know how punky, emo kids are these days. All romantic, and now they can have matching outfits."

"But Roxy!" Axel said, hopping up on the desk and knocking all of Roxas's work off in the process so he could sit right in front of the blond. "I won't fit in the male one and I don't think you want to crossdress!"

Roxas snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "Axel, since when did we become an emo couple?"

"Since...we started dating," Axel said, nodding with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Oh come on Roxy-kins. Don't deny we were the most angsty, poser couple ever."

"Thank god we changed," Roxas muttered as he looked away, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh we didn't change that much, look at what we make," Axel said.

Their intercom beeped and Roxas leaned across Axel's lap, pressing the receive button. "Yes Rikku?"

"I've got another client coming up."

"Thanks. Does she show promise?" Roxas asked, trying to ignore Axel as he ran his finger down the blond's neck, stroking his collarbone.

"Oh does she," Rikku said. "Her bone structure is your favorite Roxas!"

"High cheek bones, narrow jaw, long legs, crazy hips, and-" Axel broke in.

"Yes Axel. All of that."

Axel flicked the intercom off afnd tackled Roxas in a hug, almost knocking the chair over in the process. Roxas tried to shove him off but to no avail.

"If we end up booking her, will you let me give in to my rampant desires?"

"Axel, get off!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Axel said as he pulled back, extending his legs back so he could stand up.

"Hey, I know you're gay, but this is a business meeting," a voice said from behind them.

Axel whirled around, green eyes falling on their new client. "Oh Roxy, she's perfect!"

"Don't call me Roxy," he said, standing up and walking around his boyfriend.

The woman was tall with the most lovely skin tone, matched by her near perfect complexion. Coupled with the slight upturn of the nose and the short cropped haircut, Roxas found he could indeed agree with Axel. She looked pretty damn perfect.

"Well, seeing as how Axel here has ruined all semblance of a strict business meeting, let's just continue on like this. What's your name?" Roxas asked, moving over to the rack of clothing.

"Larxene Kuhn," she replied, handing her portfolio to Axel. "You two happen to my favorite designers."

"I want to dye your hair black," Axel said as he flipped through the portfolio. "Or we could give her a crazy ass wig. I like that idea. What about a huge, green afro?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, handing Larxene one of their outfits. "We'll decide that if we end up hiring her."

"I'd say my chances are good," Larxene said, taking the outfit and slipping into the dressing room.

"She certainly is cocky," Roxas snorted.

"But I like it," Axel said. "Haha, you said cock."

Roxas smacked the red head, ripping the portfolio out of his hands and opening it up. "Her attitude is refreshing. Definitely punky. I can see it working for us."

"Oh Roxy," Axel whispered, leaning over so there was no chance of him being overheard. "If she does really well, can we hire her?"

"Axel, you're getting ahead of yourself," Roxas said, pushing him away.

"It's what I do. I'm just saying consider it," Axel said.

Larxene stepped out. The black dress hugged her form well, and the white lightning bolts that lanced this way and that across the fabric seemed to just click with her. Roxas wasn't about to make hasty decisions though, and he made her walk several times for them. It seemed that his caution was unfounded, for she was able to walk with just the right style, head to toe.

"I've got it. Gigantic white mohawk. It'll be a head dress of course but it would be perfect!"

"You say perfect too much," Roxas said, waving his hand in dismissal. "I like it. Try this on."

Roxas stubbornly forced the model through several outfits but finally, after being unable to find a single flaw, had to admit that she was indeed as perfect as Axel claimed.

"We'll definitely be in touch," Roxas told her, handing her the portfolio back.

Larxene nodded and gave a smile, more like a smirk than anything else. "I'm looking forward to it. Thank you for your time."

She sauntered out and as the door shut, Roxas turned to look at Axel. "She is so not nice. And her politeness is obviously fake. But I like her anyways."

"Good, because I adore her," Axel said, flouncing away from him to the large window that looked out onto the city street.

Roxas watched with a crooked eyebrow as the red head drew the curtains shut, bathing the room in darkness until he flicked on a light switch. He didn't move as he watched Axel move to the door leading into their office, locking it and then dropping the blinds over the window. Axel walked past him once more, hopping up onto the desk and flicking the intercom on.

"Tell all clients they can wait in the lobby. Roxy and I will be preoccupied for awhile, Rikku," Axel said, his green eyes locking with Roxas's, burning with intensity.

Rikku sighed in response. "Just as long as you remember to turn the intercom off this time. That is not an incident I want to repeat."

"Oh Roxy!" Axel moaned, tapering off into laughter as Rikku shrieked.

"Axel! Turn off that intercom right now!"

Axel obeyed, chuckling before turning back to Roxas, crooking his finger at him. "Come here baby."

"You are so unprofessional," Roxas said, but approached him nonetheless.

Axel's hands moved to his hips, pulling Roxas close and ducking down to kiss him. Roxas remained still, lips twisted in a smirk as Axel tried to get him to play along, hands moving down to caress his ass. He loved teasing Axel like this, and he knew that however much Axel complained about him being a cock tease, he liked it too.

Axel's nimble hands moved around to the front, toying with the button as he moved his mouth to his jaw, nipping and licking at it hungrily. Roxas tried not to react but as Axel slipped his hands into his pants he couldn't help but gasp. Axel seized the opportunity to kiss him once more, slipping his tongue in for a taste as he tugged the blond closer, hand wrapping around his semi-hard cock. It wasn't much of a fight this time. Usually Roxas resisted more but it was impossible sometimes; Axel just knew him too well.

Somehow, Roxas ended up on his desk, gasping as he rolled his hips into Axel's warm mouth. Just as he was about to come, the red head backed off and slid back up his body, running his hands over the other's chest and removing his shirt in one smooth motion. Roxas tugged at Axel's clothes, his hooded eyes indignant.

"Not fair that I'm naked and you aren't," he said, mouth moving up to Axel's neck.

"Oh I find it very fair," Axel said, pushing him back down. "You know, I want to put you in heels right now."

Roxas froze, blue eyes narrowing. "No."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Besides, remember your coming out line? 'I wore heels to my 8th grade farewell dance, of course I'm gay!' Please?" Axel's lip extended into a pout.

"...promise not to take pictures?"

"Pinky promise!" Axel held out his pinky and Roxas shook it, feeling a little ridiculous in his current state. It was normal though, for them at least.

The redhead raced over to the racks of clothing, and when he returned, he was holding a pair of silver heels with long ties that laced all the way up to his thighs.

"Axel, I think you have a fetish," Roxas commented, holding out his foot for Axel to slip the heels onto.

"Just for your thighs," the redhead said with a smirk. As he wound the ties around Roxas's legs, his lips trailed after them, nipping at his hips each time and making Roxas's legs shudder. "Now, bend over."

"You're so crude," Roxas complained, though there was no real annoyance in his voice.

Axel grabbed his hips once he was turned ever, chest pressed down against the desk. The redhead knelt and ran his hands up the younger's thighs, finally coming to his quivering entrance. He blew on it lightly.

"Roxy, grab me some lotion."

"Get it yourself," Roxas growled.

Axel lightly slapped the blond's thigh. "I'm lazy. You get it."

Grumbling, Roxas obeyed, handing his lover a bottle of lotion. The redhead spread it liberally over his fingers and stood back up, leaning over the blond as he slipped the first finger inside. Roxas sighed, blue eyes sliding shut as Axel pumped him, finger careful and smooth. Axel's lips found his neck as he slid in the next finger, and he gently nibbled and sucked, delighting in the soft gasps it elicited from the younger designer.

"So, these heels would go great with Larxene's dress," Axel said, scissoring his fingers.

"I don't want to think about girls when your fingers are up my ass. I'm fucking gay," Roxas ground out, rolling his hips back onto Axel's fingers as the third was added.

But Roxy, this is serious business talk," Axel protested, cat eyes gleaming even though the blond couldn't see them. "You were so concerned with getting work done after all."

"Fuck work. Fuck me, dammit," Roxas said, stamping his foot on the ground.

"Oh, if you insist."

He unzipped his jeans as he pulled his fingers out, leaving Roxas untouched as he lathered himself up. He took his time, enjoying Roxas's fidgeting, appreciating the sight of him in heels. Sure, he had some odd likes but it wasn't like Roxas was truly protesting. He lined himself up and bent low over his lover's back.

"Ready for me?"

Roxas answered by rolling his hips back, impaling himself on Axel's cock in one hard thrust. Axel groaned, teeth sinking into Roxas's shoulder as the man tightened around his length, gripping him in a delicious heat. He didn't bother starting gentle for Roxas, instead snapping his hips with well aimed thrusts, jabbing into the man's sweet spot. It didn't take long to have Roxas's fingers scrabbling desperately on the desk, moans slipping from his lips in heated gasps.

Whenever they made love in their office it was like this; hard and fast. It wasn't until they were home, lounging around, that Axel's gentle side would come out. Then he'd spend hours pampering the blond with massages and anything else he wanted. Somehow, they had managed to strike the perfect balance of lovers and business partners, and it had made them even more successful out in the world.

Roxas's moan, different from the rest, drew Axel out of his thoughts. This moan was breathier, higher pitched, a sure sign that his lover was about to come, and come hard at that.

"So soon? I haven't even touched you," Axel teased, tonguing the outer shell of his lover's ear.

Roxas didn't respond, instead letting out a loud groan of Axel's name as he clamped down on his lover's length, coming hard against the desk. Axel's teasing light died when his breath was nearly ripped from him as his lover's walls rippled around him, forcing him to come, and milking him for everything he was worth. He pulled out, gasping as he flopped onto the desk beside Roxas, legs quivering.

"God, that's good," Roxas said, blue eyes dazed.

"Today's a good day," Axel replied, looking back at him. "Booked a model, fucked my Roxy. Oh yeah, good day."

Roxas glared half heartedly at him, but then leaned over for a kiss, much sweeter than their previous actions. Despite their bickering, and occasional serious fights, they knew they would never be apart. They had been through too much together for that. So even if Roxas was a little mad about being in heels and making a mess of his desk, it didn't bug him much.

He loved Axel a little too much for that.


End file.
